This invention is directed toward a training device. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention is directed toward a training device for football.
In the game of football reducing and/or eliminating fumbles is desirable. To achieve this, various methods and devices have been employed to simulate game conditions. These methods involve having other players attempt to strip the ball from the ball carrier or having the ball carrier run through a device where he encounters various moving obstacles designed to dislodge the ball from his arms. While helpful, these methods and devices either require other individuals to operate the device or cannot be used remotely. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these needs.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to simulate game-time conditions wherein players of the opposite team attempt to strip the football.
Another object of the invention is to provide a training device which helps train players how to prevent fumbles.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the specification and the claims.